ttjssurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
TTJ's Survivor: Peru
TTJ's Survivor: Peru - Exile Island is the sixth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began in January 12, 2014. The season started off with 16 brand new castaways and 2 returning contestants from the past five seasons of TTJ's Survivor Series. The two tribes are Apu carrying the orange buff and Kon carrying the green buff. Apu Tribe won the first two immunity challenges. Kon Tribe started to catch up with Apu and won two immunity challenges. On Day 13, a mutiny was held but no one took the opportunity to switch to the other tribe, so a tribe switch occurred instead, mixing the two tribes. On Day 19, the tribes were merged. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways and 2 returning castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Apu Tribe and the Kon Tribe. They will be dropped off in Urubamba River, Peru where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the exotic steep mountains and dangerous river stream, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The main twist of the season is the "Exile Island"! Who will get exiled and who has it takes to overcome the rest? 31 people were cut from casting, and 16 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twists/Changes *'Returning Players:' Two castaways from the past five season will return for a second chance. Both will be in a different tribe. The two castaways were Tyrone W. from Survivor: Mongolia and Bubba D. from Survivor: Durban. *'Exile Island:' The tribe that wins immunity will choose from the loosing tribe who goes to exile island. The person who is sent to exile island will get an extra clue to the hidden immunity idol and will not attend tribal council. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 33, castaways vote for two people. The two castaways with the most votes will be leaving at the same night. *'Tribe Switch': On Day 13, three castaways from Apu Tribe switched to the New Kon Tribe and three castaways from Kon Tribe switched to the New Apu Tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols are available this season, with one hidden at each camp. Also, there is one hidden at exile island. Castaways Episode Guide The Game 'Episode 1: "I'm Too Pretty To Be a First Boot"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pass the Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "I Went All Puppy Dog"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Smashing Tiles" Castaways must smash two tiles. The tiles are in different colors and inside there are points (either negative or positive points) The tribe that has the most points wins immunity. 'Episode 3: "This Game is Confusing Me"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Counting the Numbers" When the host/co-hosts says go, each tribes must race by posting 1-60 on their thread. They must alternate with two or more people in their tribe. The first tribe to finish posting and completing the numbers wins immunity. 'Episode 4: "I Should Get That Boy a Pair Of Lip Nikes"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Epilepsy" Castaways must play a tengaged mini game called "Epilepsy". They must submit a score, the four highest scores from each tribe will be added together to give the tribe a total score. The tribe that has the highest score wins Immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 5: "I Can Smell a Blindside a Mile Away"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Tag for the Win" Castaways must spam people from tengaged to tag their tribe name in a blog. The tribe that has the most tags wins immunity. 'Episode 6: "Thanks For The Numbers"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Unscramble Peru" Castaways must unscramble ten words relating to Peru. The tribe that has the highest score wins immunity. 'Episode 7: "Stupid People Are My Element"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pollin'" Castaways must spam people from tengaged to vote for them in a poll. The person with the highest percentage wins immunity. 'Episode 8: "Time To Face Guillotine And Go"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Rainbow Dash" Castaways must make a blog on their own. They have to gather up people to tag their username and they need to be in order of color levels from white to tv star. The first person who completes it wins the first individual immunity of the season. 'Episode 9: "Having Immunity Makes Me Feel Golden"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Coconut Basket" Castaways have 3 coconuts. Their job is to put your coconuts in someone else's basket. They can put 1 coconut in 3 baskets, 2 coconuts in a basket and 1 in another or all 3 coconuts in 1 basket. Essentially, they can distribute however you like with the exception that you cannot put any coconuts in their own basket. The person with the most amount of coconuts will win the challenge. 'Episode 10: "There Are Bigger Fishes To Fry"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Skeleton Hunt" Castaways must hunt for skeletons on tengaged. The person with the most findings wins immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 11: "The Cat Doesn't Have Nine Lives"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Check-In" Castaways must post "Check in #1" An hour after that, no sooner, he or she must post "Check in #2" so on and so forth. The castaway with the most check ins after 24 hours will win immunity. 'Episode 12: "Can't Wait For Her Head To Be On a Platter"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Battleship" Castaways must choose three locations. One of the locations have an immunity necklace, the person who finds it wins immunity. If there's a tiebreaker, the person who sent their answers first wins. Voting History NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". Tribe Flags This Seasons Items S6 Tribal Immunity Idol.png|Tribal Immunity Idol Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Hidden Immunity Idol S6 Immunity Necklace.jpg|Individual Immunity Necklace Apu Tribe Buff.png|Apu Tribe Buff Kon Tribe Buff.png|Kon Tribe Buff Chakana Tribe Buff.png|Chakana Tribe Buff